One particularly useful application of the fluid flow control means according to the present invention is in an open course or a so-called "Border Dyke" irrigation system into which it may be incorporated to produce an automatically actuated system which overcomes the disadvantages of prior arrangements requiring either the manual opening of control valves or race gates for supplying water to the irrigated areas or the setting of special timing and alarm systems.
It is envisaged that the need to effect constant or repeated inspection of an irrigated area can be avoided by the provision in the system of a fluid flow control means according to the present invention, of a liquid or moisture sensing means or float control or other level sensing means in the irrigated area to activate the fluid flow control.
Whereas it is envisaged that a very practical use of the fluid flow control means according to the present invention is in such an automatically operating irrigation system to control the race gates thereof, it is to be appreciated that its use is not necessarily limited to such purposes. For example it may be applied for drainage purposes, in which the sensing of moisture or water level on either side of a control gate can actuate the control. Alternatively the flow control could be applied to the damming of a river or stream using water pressure to close off the flow.